greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm Merlyn (John Barrowman)
History Origin Malcolm Merlyn also known as The Dark Archer Born in 1960 in Starling City now known as Star City is The Widower of Rebecca Merlyn and Father of his late Son Tommy Merlyn. He is also The Father of Thea Queen who's Mother is the late Moira Queen who he briefly had an affair with. He's The Former Founder and Leader of Merlyn Global Group a Family Company he Created and Tempest a Secret Organization he Created as well. He is Currently a Member of The League of Assassins and Current Leader of The Group holding The Title of Ra's al Ghul the highest rank you can have within The Group. He is The 4th known Person to hold that rank within The Group. Before becoming The Demons Head and The Leader of The League of Assassins he was a well known Member of The Team of 2 Years before leaving The Team and even briefly being a well known enemy of The Team as well. When he served The League of Assassins he was known by many name some other well known Aliases he goes by are Merlyn and Al Sāḥir his First Title within The League of Assassins which is Arabic for The Magician. Tempest Malcolm met with Moira Queen to discuss the vigilante Arrow. He expressed that he was uneasy about him. At first Moira expected this was because he had a large amount of wealth, but he replied that it was because the vigilante was targeting "The List". Malcolm later invited Moira to talk with him upon short notice. They discuss whether Oliver might actually be the green-hooded vigilante, and he holds up his end of the argument that he strongly believes that Oliver is. After this, he sent a man to kill Oliver based on his assumption. After the chaos cleared, Moira went to consult with him. Moira threatened to ruin his life if he ever hurt the Queen Family. When Moira was almost shot at, she earned a concussion, and so had to stay in bed for several days. Malcolm visited her during this time, much to her distaste. He offered her friendship as they previously had, but she was hesitant. Later, his son, Tommy, came asking why his father cancelled his credit card, while the elder was practicing fencing. His father replied that he had permanently cut Tommy off from his trust fund and the family. The Dark Archer Another Archer begins to appeared in Starling City and begins killing all of the people Oliver had already confronted and brought to justice. He killed Adam Hunt first by responding to a question with three arrows through the chest. After Adam Hunt was found killed in the apartment by Detective Quentin Lance he notices arrows are black instead of green, deducing that they were dealing with a copycat killer. A couple of days after this the mysterious archer killed Nelson Ravich while walking home. After killing Nelson Ravich The Dark Archer takes five Hostages and threatened to kill them every hour on the hour until Green Arrow comes to him to face The Dark Archer's Justice. Green Arrow soon arrives and frees all 5 Hostages and then begins searching for The Dark Archer. The two Archers soon confront each other where The Dark Archer revels he only wanted to draw Green Arrow to see who was the better Archer. The two archers quickly begin to fight with The Dark Archer winning by shooting two arrows into Green Arrow. However with both Archers injured and the fight about to end Green Arrow stabs The Dark Archer with a Knife allowing him to escape. Having Green Arrow escape The Dark Archer does so as well and returns to his base and takes of his mask revealing himself to be Tommy Merlyn's Father Malcom Merlyn. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Archery' *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Martial Arts' *'Swordsmanship' *'Stealth' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Deception' *'Toxicology' Appearances Arrow *Season One **"An Innocent Man" **"Damaged" **"Muse of Fire" **"Year's End" **"Trust But Verify" **"Betrayal" **"Dead To Rights" **"Salvation" **"Unfinished Business" (Cameo) **"The Undertaking" **"Darkness on The Edge of Town" **"Sacrifice" *Season Two **"State v. Queen" **"The Scientist" **"Streets of Fire" **"Unthinkable" *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five **"Invasion!" **"Kapiushon" **"Missing" **"Lian Yu" *Season Seven **"Elseworlds" Notes *Malcolm is based on the Green Arrow Villain Merlyn. *In The Episode "Year's End" after Oliver Queen claimed that the Vigilante need a new nickname other than 'The Hood', Malcom suggested the name "Green Arrow" instead which is a clear reference to the Vigilante's real name in DC Comics. *Malcolm Merlyn trained to become The Dark Archer in The City of Nanda Parbat under The League of Assassins and his mentor Al-Owal. Trivia *Before his Real Name was Revealed, Malcolm Merlyn was just known as "The Well Dressed Man". See Also *Malcolm Merlyn (John Barrowman)/Gallery *Merlyn Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Malcolm_Merlyn_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Malcolm_Merlyn Category:Arrow Characters